With a multitude of binocular video eyewear available in the market, there is a market wide trend of continued efforts for delivering a head mounted display experience. With an increasing number of cameras, smartphone peripherals, and applications for creating and consuming three-dimensional (3D) content, the importance of split screen view as a basic element of 3D viewing is growing. Having a mobile device such as smartphone that is usually used as a handheld as a near-eye viewing display is relatively less appreciated area of virtual or augmented reality experience. Smartphones need to provide the same experience in head-mounted mode as in handheld mode. They need to be able to display views, apps and contents not designed for HMD viewing in a way that makes them useable in a head-mounted, near-eye viewing mode.